Crimson Tales: Damnation
by Sefirosukuraodo
Summary: Caleb has broken the law, and his punishers take these matters very seriously. In his dire hour of need, the only help he can depend on is from the one person he despises more than anything in the universe. CalebxSarah, one sided ChasexCaleb obsession.
1. Prologue

A/N: Though I'm all for Caleb/Chase slash, and I always thought my first Covenant fic would be just that, I'm sorry to say that this won't be  - but it's not exactly disappointing because Sarah and Caleb are cute together anyway. And this is rated T, and though there are a few choice words, even PG-13 movies get one F! So here's the prologue to part two of the Crimson Tales saga: Damnation!

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

They walked, hand in hand across the stone hewn bridge that overlooked the river flow. The evening was cold, and breezy as per the usual, but they had each other. Every once in a while, she would glance up to his face, and catch him glancing at her, until they both shyly looked away, sharing an awkward laugh. It was almost as if the magic spark between them never faded, not for an instant.

"Caleb," Sarah began, gripping his hand tighter, and clenching her other fist in her jean pocket. She fought the urge her body had to shiver; she didn't want him worrying. The first thing he would do would be to pick her up, carry her to his car, and drive her straight to the dorms for fear that she would catch something. And though she would love to be man handled by Caleb, she wanted to talk to him somewhere secluded. "Has something been bothering you lately? You've been so lost in your own world…"

"Hmm?" Caleb said, looking up to her, and realizing she was saying something. Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled, looking into his tired eyes. He fought the urge his body had to yawn, and looked deep into her eyes. He thought now would be the best time to say what lingered. "Sarah, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Like what?" she smiled coyly, moving closer to him. She slipped her arms under his brown leather jacket and around his body. Her lips were seductively hovering above his, and he swallowed hard.

"Sarah, you mean so much to me. More than anyone else had in my entire life, and I think I want-"

"Caleb, I don't think you know what you want." She said teasingly, giving a curt kiss on his collarbone. He took in a deep breath, and tried to gain his senses.

"Sarah, listen to me for a second." He protested as she made her way up from the nook of his neck to his jaw-line. "I know we've only been dating for six months, but being with you has made me realize that I need-"

"I don't think you know what you need either." She said, giggling slightly as she nibbled lightly on his ear. Fore a moment he lost all concentration, but then suddenly took her by the shoulders and pulled her back to meet his eyes. She looked confused for a moment, until she saw him drop, and on bended knee, placed a red velvet box in her hand. Her heart stopped, and she didn't even see him before her anymore, for she was speechless. She knew exactly what knees, romantic strolls, stuttering sentences and especially jewelry boxes meant.

"Caleb, I," she began, but couldn't finish. He took her cold, shaking hands, and helped them open the box. The moon shared in their hope held moment as its light glinted into her eye, reflecting from the canary diamond perched gracefully upon its silver boughs.

"Sarah Laura Wenham, will you accept my hand in marriage, and be my beautiful wife?" Caleb said, flawlessly, as he smiled up into her eyes. Those dark eyes, they held so much wonder that the world seemed like the perfect place. She took the ring out of its tuck, and placed it, shakily, yet smoothly, on her ring finger. She suddenly dropped herself to the ground, tackling Caleb as she did so, kissing him passionately and fiercely in excitement.

"Is that a yes!?" he laughed as he gasped for air. The two lay there, laughing at his sarcasm, never minding the moist dirt or leaves in their hair. They were happy, and when you're truly happy, no trifles can ever harm your moments.

"Sarah, I love you." He said, looking into her face. He suddenly noticed that she wasn't moving. She smiled back, looking deeply into his eyes, but she seemed to be… frozen in time.

"Aren't we just a happy couple." Came an ominous voice so familiar, and terrifying, it sent chills through Caleb's entire body. He sat up, careful not to touch Sarah for fear that something might happen to her, and looked around. "Your life is just so fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?" Caleb heard, turning around to see the haunting figure of Chase Collins. Caleb raised his hand, ready to strike, when Chase waved his hand, dismissing the action.

"Relax, you killed me once, what more can you do to me?" he laughed. Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion, and lowered his hand. "Don't look so surprised. You heard me right, I'm dead. You saw it happen, the night at the barn. I was vaporized to say the least – and don't think that it didn't hurt like a bitch."

"What do you want?" Caleb said, more stern and weary now. Chase smirked that infamous smirk, and began to take a few steps toward Caleb as he used to.

"Six months, one week, two days." Chase said. Caleb now looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"That is how long I've been in that hell – well, purgatory, if you want to get technical about it. That's how long I've been in that black abyss." He said, gaining distance, now only a few feet away from Caleb. "Do you know what it's like to have those god forsaken wraiths slowly eat away at the pieces of you that you care most about?"

Caleb didn't say anything, but looked at the reality in Chase's eyes as he continued what he was saying.

"It may have only been six months, but in Purgatory there is no time, and it was an eternity of pain. Pain in this world is _NOTHING_ like metaphysical pain, Caleb." He said, his voice shaking from emotion, though anger or not, Caleb couldn't tell. Chase suddenly swung his fist toward Caleb. Caleb braced himself for something, but felt nothing. "Relax, I'm dead, remember?"

Caleb opened his eyes to see half of Chase's arm sticking through his body. He slowly pulled his arm out of Caleb's chest, and shook his wrists out.

"It just makes me feel better."

"So why are you here?" Caleb asked him, leaning against a nearby tree. Chase traced his fingers around his chin, over his lips, smirking as he examined Caleb.

"I'm the messenger." Chase said, gaining a look that was too enthused for Caleb's taste. "Come to bring you news from beyond." He said, straining the last word to sound eerie; he'd accomplished that much. "You get to be put on trial."

"Trial?" Caleb said. This sort of thing was unheard of, and the book of damnation hadn't mentioned any trials.

"You broke the law, my friend." Chase said, walking over to where Sarah lay, kneeling down and looking at her joyful features. Caleb was too deep in thought to care about Chase's strange observation. What law? "I know you're confused, so let me tell you point blank what's going on.

"I'm here, because someone had to be the messenger, and they thought who better than the reason you're being put on trial. So I agreed, after all if I see you through this, I'm free. The law you broke is a pretty easy one to comprehend, so don't try to over think it; I don't think you've got the brain capacity." He laughed. Caleb gave a sarcastic smile, and then went back to his serious glare. "You killed one of your own brethren."

"Wait, you were never a part of our coven; you were banned."

"By man's law, yes I, and my bloodline, was banned from your little group; by your ancestor's rules, true. But The Watchers don't see it just the same as you and I do. No, I was your brother, your friend, your ally-"

"As much an ally as you tried to kill me."

"I tried to gain your power, dying was just a side effect." Chase smirked. "But killing one of the five chosen is strictly forbidden, and punishable by eternal damnation; and trust me, I only had a taste of that, you don't want the full on whip that they'll cast down on you, which is why I'm going to help you out a little."

"What do you get out of it? Eternal rest, heaven, etcetera?" Caleb asked, lifting a skeptic brow and eyeing the ghostly face as Chase stood by Sarah's side.

"If I get you through this, I'm free. Not just from hell, but from the afterlife; I get a second chance to live out the rest of my miserable existence."

"So what kind of trial is this going to be?"

"That, my friend, I can't tell you. But I can tell you that you had better keep your eyes open in the front, and keep your friend's eyes open behind you, because for what you did, they're gonna give you one hell of a test. A test to see if you're worthy of sparing." Chase said, almost disgusted by the thought that Caleb would be worth anything. "Oh but don't worry, I have faith in you Caleb. Because I actually think that there's more to you than meets the eye." Chase said, stepping up to Caleb's chest. "But just remember," he whispered, "They're eyes don't blink. So watch what you say and do from now on." He said as he walked through Caleb, disappearing in a vapor.

"Ow!" Caleb heard Sarah yell as she hit the ground, since he was no longer beneath her to hold her there. He rushed to her side, a concerned look washed upon her face as she saw his expression. She had missed something, and she could feel that the world was not all right anymore, no longer the perfect haven they were in seconds ago.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

A/N: So READ & REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1: I hate him

A/N: As you can see these early chapters are mostly laughs and fluff, but don't worry, sinister workings are at hand as we speak (or read) and in the next chapter, the first part of this 'trial' will reveal itself.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

Caleb absentmindedly twisted his fingers around Sarah's long golden locks, listening to the birds' serenade outside the window. The morning sun was flooding the room, warming the two of them as they lay in Caleb's room. Her breathing was silent, shallow, and his chest was beginning to yearn for a stretch, but he didn't mind, not at all.

Suddenly his phone rang loudly, and annoyingly, on his nightstand. Sarah, stirred, he knew it had awoken her, and he slightly frowned, disappointed that someone had disturbed his small sanctuary; their small sanctuary.

"Morning." Sarah smiled up at him, yawning and then dropping her head back on his chest. Though her eyes were open, focused, they weren't really focused on anything. She was listening. Listening to Caleb's heartbeat, to his breathing, to his aggravated sigh as he reached for his phone. It was like her own private orchestra piecing together the most beautiful overture she had ever heard.

"Hello?" Caleb asked, masking his voice fairly well. There was a moment of silence, though Sarah could hear Pogue's voice on the receiver. She gave another yawn, trying to be as quiet about it as possible, but Caleb only smiled down to her. She was so beautiful, resting there, looking up at him with those crystalline blue eyes. She was a goddess, his muse.

"Well how soon can you be there?" Caleb asked. Sarah sat up, pulling the sheets with her to cover her torso as she glanced at his alarm clock. It was already after eleven, almost noon. She couldn't believe she had slept so late. Kate, on the other hand, would say that eleven was still early, and would call Sarah crazy for feeling guilty about it. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, curtly hanging up as he tossed the phone back in its place on the nightstand. The two of them suddenly fell silent, not knowing what to say to one another.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sarah asked him. The light in their moment was gone once again, and Caleb wasn't sure how to answer that question. He could comfort her, say it would all be okay, but he wasn't really sure that it would be this time.

"I honestly don't know." He told her. She looked down to herself, just remembering that she was still naked. It wasn't that Caleb hadn't seen her nude before, but she was raised with the notion that a lady is never seen indecently, and old habits are hard to break. However, seeing the concern in Caleb's face, she thought this may be the best way to take his mind off of his troubles. She stood, sheets still covering her front side, and then turned around, dropping sheets and all. Caleb watched her hips swivel as she walked away, slowly to his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said over her shoulder, flinging her hair back and letting it fall. "Feel free to join me." She smiled, and disappeared around the door. Caleb couldn't help but spread his dopey grin across his lips. The girl was always something new, one minute she'd be sweet and kind, and the next she would be a fox, sultry and sexy, but in any case, she was always the one who could get his heart racing like no other.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

"Just give me a reason!" He yelled, dropping his arms to his side. Kate rounded on him quickly and eyed him with the vilest snare she could muster.

"You want a reason? You want a reason!?" she countered as he kept replying with an annoyed 'yes'. "You are too jealous, Pogue! And I'm not going to waste my time on you until you stop being an _idiot!_"

"If you don't answer my phone calls, how do you know I haven't stopped being an idiot?" He said, almost laughing at how quickly he'd contradicted her. Even Kate looked surprised, because he usually wasn't so fast, though not to say he _was_ an idiot.

"Because look at what you're putting me through now." She said, sighing and shaking her head. "We've been split up for, what, three months now?"

"But Kate, you and me-"

"Are done." She said. And as much as it pained her to say those words, she needed to hear them come from her mouth, and so did Pogue. He lowered his head, frustrated, angry, confused, and most of all, heart broken.

"So you're still going to go on this date?" Pogue asked, his voice barely audible. Kate rolled her eyes and couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her.

"Yes, Pogue, he asked me, I accepted, and like it or not I have to move on someday… you should too." She said, slinging her purse strap around her shoulder and talking past him to the door. "James will be here any moment, so if you don't mind," she said, opening the door, and waiting. As he turned and headed toward her, he noticed that she wouldn't even look at him. She just stared straight ahead, saying not a thing. He tried to make eye contact, to see what she'd say, but she turned away as soon as he walked through the door.

Her eyes used to speak to him, and only him. The thought of her ever speaking to another guy with those beautiful eyes was unbearable, and gut wrenching, but it was finalized with the door slamming behind him. He had lost her. The more he triad to keep her caged, the further she wanted to be away from him.

He walked, sluggishly, down the hallway, finally looking up when he heard footsteps. Rounding the corner strolled the luckiest man in the world. He was holding flowers, wore the best coat he owned, the works. Pogue didn't want to look at the guy, so he hung his head low. When he felt a hard bump on his shoulder from where the guy had bumped into him, it was the last straw.

"What the hell man?" Pogue yelled, snatching the guy by his collar and turning him around. The guy stumbled, and stood, straightening his coat. He sighed, and looked to the ground where he had trampled over the bouquet.

"Damn it, it took me hours to find her favorite flowers…" The bastard said. Pogue was feeling slightly cheerier knowing he'd ruined that much at least. "Look, I'm sorry man, I didn't see you coming, I've been trying to fix these cuff links, and…" The guy began as he straightened the creases in his shirt. He looked up to Pogue's face and a rush of realization suddenly washed over him. "Hey, you're Pogue Perry." He said, smiling and taking Pogue's hand into his own, shaking it. "I'm Weatherby Matthews." Pogue couldn't help but laugh mentally; what kind of a name was Weatherby? "Friends call me Matt."

"What kind of flowers are they?" Pogue asked, curious. He didn't recall Kate ever mentioning a favorite flower. Matt suddenly bent low to the ground and picked them up as if they were his children.

"Strelitzia; Birds of Paradise. I don't think she'll like them so much, now, but… I think she'll appreciate the thought." Matt said, smiling as he thought about this 'she'. "She's that type of girl, y'know? You don't have to shower her with expensive gifts, or show off any flashy rides… she likes me for me." He told him. "Wish me luck." Matt said and he started to jog the rest of the length to Kate's dorm. Pogue stood there, watching him run off, and thought about himself.

When he and Kate had their first date, he was just as nervous, though he, of course, down played it for reputation purposes. This guy Matt didn't hide his giddiness or nervousness at all. Maybe that's what attracted Kate to him? He was completely honest about who he was. Yet between Matt and Pogue's many differences, there was the small detail that Matt had the freedom to be who he was, and Pogue had to take his secrets with him to the grave.

Caleb told Sarah in no time, though she had more or less figured it out on her own. Things were just fine with them. Then Pogue had reached a decision that no one could talk him out of. He decided it was time that Kate knew as well. Maybe then she would understand all the secrecy, and then take him back. Maybe.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

Caleb shut off the water as Sarah stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Caleb watched, mesmerized by her figure, her charm, as she walked out of the bathroom and into his room to go get dressed. He wiped the water out of his face, dripping from his hair, and walked to the mirror where he saw Chase standing behind him.

"Jesus!" Caleb yelled and he turned around to meet Chase's eyes. Chase laughed, and leaned against the wall, looking Caleb up from head to toe.

"You know I bet people work twice as hard as you do to look that good… you hardly put any effort into _anything_ you do." Chase said, smirking as Caleb scrambled to wrap a towel around his waist. The guy was dead but it was still uncomfortable.

"What do you want now?" Caleb said, rolling his eyes and turning back to the mirror. The opened it to pull out his tooth brush and paste, when he only saw Chase staring back at him. Half of his body was coming out of the cabinet, and he continued where he had left off.

"So does she always make that face when you do that tongue trick of yours?" He asked, trying to hold a serious expression.

"That's it!" Caleb said, thrusting his fist at Chase's face only to meet the wall behind it. He opened his mouth, and a scream of pain should have come out of it, but it was so painful he couldn't even scream. He just withdrew his fist from Chase's snickering face and shook it out.

"I might not want to be alive again as long as I can follow your sorry ass around." he laughed, stepping out of the wall and facing Caleb, eye to eye. "Now let's talk about how we're going to handle our little 'task' ahead of us."

"Caleb, honey, are you alright?" Sarah asked, poking her head through the bathroom doorway and looking at him. "I heard yelling and then it sounded like you punched the wall."

"Punched the cabinet, actually." Chase remarked. Caleb looked from Chase, standing right by his side, and then to Sarah, who was wondering what he was looking at exactly. "Is she always this inquisitive?"

"Shut up." Caleb said. Sarah's eyes widened, and she pulled out of the bathroom. "No! Wait, not you! Sarah!"

"Wow, I think you messed up this time. Better run after her while you can." he said. Caleb started for the bathroom door when Chase called out his name, making him turn his head. Chase was gone, so Caleb didn't think twice about it. He turned around and ran into the door hard. He hit his face so hard he saw a white flash before he slipped and fell to the hard linoleum floor. The door opened and in popped Chase's head, smiling with a huge grin. "Yeah, I forgot to mention, I can't touch anything with a pulse but I can move inanimate objects. Like closing a door for example." he said, laughing before disappearing into a wispy vapor once more. Caleb let his head drop to the floor, and sighed.

"I hate him."

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

"So what do you think is so important that he had to drag us all the way out here again?" Reid asked, twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot impatiently. Tyler was silent ever since they had gotten there. Something was on his mind, but he didn't care to share it. Reid was grateful for that fact, and he didn't care to ask either.

"I don't know… he sounded concerned when he called, though." Tyler said. Reid rolled his eyes and adjusted himself in his chair.

"When doesn't he sound concerned? I bet he sounds 'concerned' when he's screaming Sarah's name." He said, Tyler heaving a surprised laugh, and looking at Reid. The two of them continued to laugh until Pogue showed up, making his way down the spiral stairs. The candles were lit, and he saw the two of them stifling their giggles as he looked at them.

"Caleb's not here yet?" Pogue asked.

"Does it look like he's here?" Reid replied, taking a deep breath and looking back at Pogue. Pogue sat down in his place, and stared at the fire before them.

"I don't get it, I called him almost three hours ago. I went by his place, and his phone is there, but he's not. Sarah's not answering her phone either." he said. Even Reid had a serious look resting on his face when he heard all of this.

"You think it has anything to do with what he wanted to talk to us about?" Tyler asked. Pogue shrugged, and pulled out his phone.

"I don't know but I'll call Kate and see if she knows anything."

"Whoa, I thought she was out on a date? Admit it you just want to make sure she doesn't have a good time." Reid smirked, and Tyler grinned. Pogue gave them both a look as to say 'shut it'.

"It's not a date, they're just having a picnic by the lake." he said. Reid and Tyler leaned in so they could hear when she was screaming at him, biting his ear off through the phone. He saw her contact listing, and debated whether or not he wanted to press the dial button.

"Do it, man. You know you wanna." Reid said, crouching to his level on his left side.

"But you know that she'll be really pissed off at you if you do." Tyler warned him, taking to his right said.

"Don't you want to make sure she's not having more fun with some two bit loser who trips on his own feet at least once a day, than with you?" Reid countered.

"But she expects more from you. You may not be together anymore but you don't want to ruin what friendship you've salvaged." Tyler told him.

Pogue wasn't sure what to do, but this angel/devil bit was beginning to get annoying. He placed his thumb over the dial button, and Reid and Tyler waited to see if he would dial or not.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

There was something about him that was sweet. Somehow she hadn't seen it all these years, but she looked at his eyes and couldn't help but smile. They were a sea blue, like the ocean after a storm, and the sun was trapped in them at all moments. His hair was always changing. In the sun, it was a fiery auburn, inside it was a dark brunette, and in the candle light it was almost a sandy blonde. Yet all of his good traits had been overlooked by her, and everyone else all these years by the simple fact that he had his dorky quirks. Though for some reason, lately, that's what she had come to like about him.

He looked up at the face, propped up on one elbow, and admired her beauty. Her skin was smooth and flawless, golden caramel and glowing. Her hair flowed in the wind, which he loved to see, for it was usually tied back. She was perfection in form.

"What?" she asked, as she caught him staring at her. He shook his head, but never once took his eyes off of her.

"You're gorgeous." he said. She felt her heart flutter as he spoke those words. No one had ever said anything remotely romantic to her, and she had never expected anything as much from Pogue. He was always trying to be something that she could never quite figure him out. Rather he wasn't trying to _be_ something, but trying to hide himself from her. "Kate, I know we've only been on a few dates, but there's something I want to ask you." He began, but her phone interrupted the moment. It rang so loudly that she swore that whoever had ruined this moment would receive quite the hurting the next time she saw them.

"Who is it?" he asked, disappointment apparent in his face for being cut off. She looked at the face of her phone and didn't recognize the number. She offered only a shrug and an apologetic look.

"It'll be quick, I promise." she said, standing up and walking away for a moment. Matt sighed, and laid on his back, head in palms. He looked up to the branches of the tree they were sitting under and then glanced to Kate. Even walking away she was perfect.

"Hello?" she answered annoyed, waiting for a reply.

"Kate, thanks for picking up, I know you're on out with your date… it's Caleb."

"Oh hi Caleb, sorry if I sounded a little harsh… I just thought it was… well I just didn't think it was you." she said. Caleb knew where she was going, but he didn't push that subject. "Where are you calling me from?"

"I forgot my phone at my house. Listen, have you heard from Sarah?"

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked, generally shocked. They were Mr. and Mrs. perfect, the thought of them fighting was just unheard of.

"Well she thought I said something to her, and it wasn't directed at her at all." he said, hoping she would tell him where she is.

"So what did you say and who was it directed to?" she dug deeper. She heard Caleb sigh on the other end.

"I said 'shut up' and she thought I was talking to her, but I was talking to… well it's not important who I was talking to, just tell me if you've seen or heard from her?"

"Sorry Caleb, I haven't." she said, sorry that she couldn't help him out a little more than that.

"Thanks Kate. And hey, listen, if you do hear or see her, call me on Pogue's phone, I'll be with him for the rest of the day." Caleb said, and then when he heard her silence, he mentally kicked himself in his arse. "Forget that, why don't you call me on Tyler's-"

"No, it's okay Caleb, I'll call you if I see her." Kate told him, hanging up abruptly before he had a chance to say anything else. She swore that Pogue probably kidnapped her just to set this up so she'd call him. Standing in her spot, she stomped her feet and shrieked loudly, everyone in the lakeside park turning in her direction.

"Hey, hey," Matt said, taking her shoulders into his palms. Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to face Matt with a smile.

"Sorry, just my way of blowing off steam." she laughed. He smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "Listen Matt, something just came up and I need to go." she told him. The way his smile dropped in an instant was so heart wrenching she hated to tell him that she had to go.

"Is it serious?" he asked, hoping she could blow it off. She lowered her head disappointingly.

"Sarah's gone missing."

"Oh so you need to be the detective and find out where she's gone?" he laughed.

"Don't laugh it's not funny. She could be in some weird killer's basement as we speak." she said.

"Well then do you need a chauffer to drive you around to where you need to go?" he offered, taking her hand in his. They swung their arms playfully, and she liked the sound of his offer.

"No, it's alright, I'll be fine." she said, looking back up to his face.

"Alright then. Call me when you find her, okay?" he said. Kate nodded, and stared into those eyes.

"I will." she said, forgetting that she was still holding his hand.

"Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Right!" she said and she began walking away, holding onto his fingers until finally they were too far to hold. She dropped his arm and hers as well, walking away, but turning around every few seconds to wave at him again.

"You'd better hurry if you want to keep the mad killer off of her!" he called to her.

"You're making me walk slow when I have to try and hear what you're saying!"

"I'm not the one turning around every two steps!" he shouted before she disappeared over the hill. He let out a sigh and just put his hands in his pockets. He'd just have to wait until next time to say what he'd been waiting to.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

I LOVE dead Chase… well I luv Chase anyway, he's such a fox. anyway REVIEW!!! They're like junk food for the fingers so we can keep typing!


	3. Chapter 2: His stupid dog

What was it about him? He was brave, courageous, a leader, and dashingly handsome to top it all off. Caleb Danvers really pissed him off, so why was he helping him out? He really didn't have to help him if he didn't want to, he knew Caleb would probably make it through whatever was tossed at him, yet Chase felt compelled to; almost as if he _wanted_ to help Caleb. Chase suddenly thought he was going to grow an ulcer for the mere suggestion that he wanted to help Caleb do anything other than die.

Chase sat in the passenger seat of Caleb's Mustang, tagging along as part of the deal. As long as he was in this plane, he had to stick by Caleb. Caleb had chosen to ignore the fact that Chase was even there, glancing around to see if he could find Sarah on their way to the old settlement structure.

"I forgot to mention," Chase began when Caleb held up a hand to shut him up.

"Please, you don't 'forget' to mention anything, trust me." He said, on the edge of aggravation. Chase rolled his eyes and continued.

"The book of spells." He said. Caleb suddenly let his hand drop, and looked to Chase's shadow. "The books most coveted by the coven were the Book of Damnation, the Book of Light, which hasn't been seen since it burned to ashes, and of course, the Book of Shadows, in which they all wrote down their spells." Chase said, leaning further back into his seat and propping one leg up onto the dashboard. "Of course you already know this; you were raised around it. I, unfortunately, had to go through everything alone. You know I would spend hours researching this stuff when I had my first mishap?"

"Mishap?" Caleb asked. Chase rubbed away a twitch in his thigh and crossed his arms across his stomach, staring blankly out of the windshield at the afternoon sky.

"I had a dog when I was a kid. My adopted parents gave him to me when I was seven." He began, his eyes, though only a vapor illusion of memory, were focused of Caleb's face as he spoke. Caleb avoided eye contact, focusing on the road ahead. "He used to follow me everywhere I went.

"This one time," he laughed as he reminisced, "After my dad… anyway I was running away, it was raining, and I had tied this little sack to the end of my fishing pole, like they did in those old hobo movies… Sam followed me, and I kept yelling at him 'go home Sam! Go home!', but he followed me for another good five miles. Finally I got so tired of smelling wet dog that I turned around and said I wished he was death."

Chase didn't say anything else afterward, and he didn't need to. He gripped the steering wheel and tried to think of some comforting words to say, until he realized what was going on; Chase Collins had somehow tricked him into feeling sympathy for him. Caleb had renewed concentration on the road, reminding himself exactly who Chase was, and no matter what he did to his dog, he was still an evil sonuvabitch.

"I loved that dog…" Chase added. "He was my only friend for years… Mom always took _his_ side, even when she would hear me crying at night." He kept going.

"Took whose side?" Caleb couldn't help but ask. Chase sat up quickly, and changed faces once more.

"You don't have a right to know." He said abruptly and said no more. Caleb shrugged it off and saw the house up ahead. Pogue and Tyler's vehicles were already there, Reid most likely hitched a ride with Tyler as usual, meaning they would all be there. Caleb turned to Chase to find him gone. Maybe Chase had opened up more than he intended to? Caleb had even forgotten the fact the Chase was beginning to tell him something about The Book of Shadows before he asked about his first encounter with his powers. He was glad to be rid of Chase temporarily, but the book was nagging in the back of his mind, and he wanted to know why he had brought it up.

As Caleb made his way down the stone steps, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all greeted him with a handshake and their usual routine.

"Where've you been, Caleb?" Reid started. Caleb sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sarah's missing." He said. "Don't worry, she wasn't taken or anything like that," he told them as soon as he saw their reactions. "She just needs to calm down."

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" Tyler asked. Caleb shook his head.

"Not exactly. She thought I told her to shut up, but… okay this is going to sound crazy, but… I was talking to Chase."

"Chase!?" Reid reiterated.

"Caleb that's impossible; he's dead!" Pogue told him.

"I know." Caleb smirked. He rubbed his hair, not knowing exactly how to go on about the explanation. "I'm not crazy, don't worry."

"I'd get a second opinion." Reid remarked, Tyler hitting him on the shoulder.

"It sounds really insane, I've been over it a hundred times, but he's come back from hell, or purgatory, or whatever, to help me." He said, looking at each of their faces. Pogue obviously didn't believe him, probably thinking that Caleb just needed some sleep, and Reid and Tyler were hard to read at that moment.

"Help you with what?" Tyler asked. Caleb was glad that he, at least, was edging him on.

"I'm being put on some sort of trial for breaking the law. I killed someone bound by the covenant." He said.

"But Chase was banned from the coven." Pogue said, trying to reason Caleb out of his theories.

"But he was still bound by it, Pogue," Caleb told him. Pogue dropped his head, sighing, and standing.

"Caleb, go home, and get some rest." Pogue said before heading for the steps. Reid and Tyler sat there, neither one of them doing anything to stop him. Pogue was about to head up the spiral stairwell when suddenly they all saw a pair of legs making their way down them.

"You should listen to your fearless leader." Chase said as he made his way down the cold, candle lit steps. Pogue had taken so many steps back that he had run into Reid. Reid and Tyler stood, and Caleb stood up trying to calm them down, but it was too late. All hell had broken loose and the three of them were sending blasts of energy toward Chase. All of them hit him, and he stood there taking it. The three of them finally stopped when they realized that they were doing no damage to him.

"Please, I'm a ghost! I absorb ethereal energy – it's like you guys buying me lunch." He smirked, and walked the rest of the way down the steps, taking a seat beside Caleb. "But that aside, your friend here is right, his life is at stake."

"So why you?" Reid asked, eyes still black out of anger.

"Why me? Why am I the one they sent to help him? Why _not_ me?" Chase laughed.

"I'm being reprimanded because I killed Chase, and the only way to repent that mistake is to go through with this thing… and hope I survive." Caleb said, leaning against the wall. "And for helping me, Chase will… get another shot at life."

"Wait you mean he's going to be brought back to life!?" Pogue shouted. Chase was enjoying the anger that was welling up from within them.

"Caleb you can't let that happen!"

"I've got no choice. If I don't accept his help, and see this through, I'm damned." He sighed. Pogue went to take a swing at Chase out of blind anger but smashed his fist through him and into the stone wall. Caleb rolled his eyes, and Chase loved it of course.

"Look, you can't hurt him, he can't hurt us… just put everything aside for my sake and work together. Please." He told them all, and even Chase gave a disgusted look to the other three twits, but provoked them no more. Pogue eyed him as he cradled his bloodied fist and they all sat down, Chase taking a seat on the steps. "Thank you."

Suddenly Chase blurred, almost completely smoke, and then returned to form again. Caleb raised his eyes to wonder, and Chase met his own.

"I feel something coming." He warned them, and none of them wasted time running through him, and up the stairs. He stood out of the way, and watched as they disappeared. When they were gone, he fell to his knees and clutched his chest. It was all he could do not to fade away again; he was trying to hold himself together. The onslaught they released on him was agonizing, but he couldn't let them know that. Technically he shouldn't have revealed himself to them, but Caleb needed that little show he put on, and if they knew what damage they could do to him, they would have never stopped. So if he was going to get Caleb through this, he had to take the pain, all of it, and any more that came his way.

Caleb came back down the steps to see why Chase hadn't followed, or 'appeared' outside with the rest of them, when he saw Chase in pain on the ground. He rushed down without caution and went to help him up, but his hands only went through him.

"You really did feel all of that, didn't you?" Caleb said, feeling some compassion for Chase's crippled figure. Chase squinted as he tried to stand up, and smiled.

"You never would've convinced them if I hadn't shown up. Face it, Golden boy, you need me." Chase struggled with his words, but Caleb couldn't help but laugh. He knew Chase was only doing his to accomplish his own ends, but this wasn't a necessary risk, so he had to wonder 'why?' "You can thank me with a game of foosball when I'm human again." He laughed. Whether he was laughing at his comment, or the fact that Caleb's lackeys would rip him limb from limb when he was human again, he wasn't quite sure.

"Caleb!" Pogue called down. "You'd better get up here!" Pogue called down. Caleb looked to Chase who motioned for him to go on ahead. Caleb turned and rushed up the stairs. He reached the foyer of the house, and reached for the front door when Reid came flying through it, splintering it in pieces, knocking Caleb down as he landed on him. Reid quickly scrambled to his feet and helped Caleb up.

Caleb brushed himself off when he saw something crawling through the door. It slumped, and threw itself across the door, on all fours. Its skin was rotten, and decayed, and its figure was human, just distorted. It had no eyes, just a yearning and gaping hole for a mother, filled with random teeth. Its arms and legs were long, and narrow, as it spidered its way across the wooden boards of the floor.

"What the hell is that thing?" Caleb asked, but found his question cut short as it lunged at him. Its arms and legs gripped him tightly like a vice, its strength was unbelievable. It flipped its entire body, and sent him flying up through the ceiling to the second floor. He stood quickly, looking down at the hole in the floor. The creature was gone, and he heard shuffling noises filing up the stairs. He ran out into the hallways to see the thing reach the top on the stairs. Caleb stood at the opposite end of the hall, facing its nonexistent gaze. He held his hands ready to fight the monstrosity off, yet it made no advances.

He raised his hand to throw a wave of power at it, but he was yanked up by his head. Another one had snuck up, and grabbed his legs. He was being pulled in two different directions, and he could hear Reid, Tyler, and Pogue going through their own ordeals outside. The creature at the opposite end of the hall made a lunge for him but was grabbed by its legs. Chase could touch these things, since they weren't among the living. He held on as his tried to jump for Caleb, but it soon wrapped itself around Chase. The two that were attempting to pull Caleb's head off had dropped him, now going after Chase.

The original creature held Chase tightly, now opening its mouth wider and wider until it started to suck Chase's face off. It looked like it was ripping his face off over and over again, and each time, Chase looked like he was losing more and more of his life. Caleb had to think quickly, so he did the only thing he could think of, which was put everything he had into his force. He held his hands together, and focused on it with every ounce of power he had in his body.

The orb, which had started off the size of a baseball, was now the size of a beach ball, and glowed a furious white. He pushed with all of his strength, and unleashed it on the creatures. On contact, they had turned to ashes, fluttering about the hallway.

As the ash settled, Caleb couldn't see Chase anywhere. He had acted so quickly without thinking it through that he hadn't thought of the possibility of vaporizing Chase with them. He was already weakened by his encounter with Reid, Tyler, and Pogue that Caleb full on force might have just been what finished him.

He now felt guilt washing over him. He knew that Chase was his enemy, and through all the terrible things he had done, he couldn't help but feel somewhat sad for the guy. He didn't know why, he knew it was what Chase deserved, but even Chase didn't deserve to be obliterated out of existence. Suddenly Caleb heard Pogue, Tyler, and Reid outside, struggling against the creatures. Even though they had all ascended, he was still the most powerful of the three and it was his trial after all.

He flew through the second floor window and out into the darkness. He looked around, and realized that the entire sky was black, and there was hardly any light, yet it was not later than three in the afternoon.

He had underestimated his enemy count, for as he looked around, there were dozens of these creatures all coming for Caleb. He looked around and had no idea what he could do.

"Caleb!" he heard. He looked around, and saw Pogue, Reid and Tyler all covered by these otherworldly beings, but none of them were looking at him, and the voice wasn't theirs. "On the roof!" he heard, and looked up. Chase stood tall in the storm of black smoldering ash that had darkened the sky, and Caleb was glad to see that he was still alive. Then he remembered what he had told himself before; that no matter what he had done to his stupid dog, he deserved whatever fate he had coming.

"Caleb, you have to trust me! Let them take you!" he called down. Caleb furrowed his brows, and looked at Chase as though he had done crazy.

"Are you insane!?" he shouted. But he was snatched by his ankle, and was being dragged into the oncoming army of these things. He fought to get away, but they were piling on top of him one by one. If Chase hadn't distracted him he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Caleb! If you can hear me say these words!" Chase shouted as loudly as he could. Caleb could just barely hear him over their slurping and rattling noises, though he was concerned by the fact that they were fighting over who was going to get to eat him first. "Unum Igneous!"

"What?" Caleb shouted back, trying to push a few off of the top of him so that he could hear Chase.

"UNUM IGNEOUS!" he heard. Caleb squinted and they kicked dirt and all matter of things in his eye, but concentrated on the words. He took a deep breath and shouted the words back to the world.

"Unum Igneous!" he shouted. Within seconds he saw flashes all about him. Every one of those creatures that was touching him had caught ablaze, and was burning to nothing more than the ash that surrounded them all. Even better than he could hope for, it seemed the any creature touching the one that had burned to ash had also burned to ash, and so on. And since they were like spiders, they were always crawling over each other in a network of chaos, and they were all burning, shrieking bloody murder but Caleb was smiling in his triumphant victory. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were looking around, wondering what had suddenly happened to their attackers.

Caleb looked up to the sky and saw the ash dissipating, and the blue sunshine had returned within seconds. He looked up to Chase, who was smiling back down to Caleb. Chase leaned forward and suddenly fell off the roof. Caleb ran toward him in a panic, but saw Chase evaporate into a grey haze of smoke as he usually did. For that split moment Caleb forgot he was dead, because he had acted more human than when he was alive. Pogue had suddenly grabbed Caleb to make sure he was in one piece. Reid and Tyler had a few scratches and bruises, but were all right in the overall picture.

Chase suddenly appeared before Caleb, and the other three all backed away, eyeing his every move with suspicion.

"Congratulations fearless leader, you passed the first task." Chase said, though he was terribly blurred. Caleb figured that was due to how weak he was at the moment. "That little spell was from the Book of Shadows, which I was trying to tell you about."

"So you were trying to prepare me for this? Aw, Chase, you really do care." Caleb said teasingly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Don't misconstrue my actions, I'm doing this for the sole purpose of getting my life back, so I can get back to work on taking your powers." Chase said, as he finally disappeared once more. Caleb smiled and sat down right on the ground beneath him. He ached after that encounter, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"What the hell was _that_?" Reid suddenly piped in. Caleb looked up to them wondering what he meant.

"What, you guys are all buddy-buddy now?" Pogue said. Caleb lowered his head, and took in a few deep breaths.

"Look guys, we have to trust him whether we like it or not. He's the only one who can help me with what I'm up against." He told them all. Pogue kicked the ground.

"And we're not!?" he said, and walked away obviously pissed.

"No, wait, Pogue!"

"Let him go Caleb. We know what you mean but you don't have to make us sound worthless." Tyler said, as he and Reid began to follow Pogue. They left Caleb sitting there in his spot in the dingy, ash covered grass to think. He really wanted to know Sarah was alright, she hadn't left his mind once. In fact the will to see her again kept him fighting through all of that darkness. And almost as though he had been granted a wish, She came walking up through the yard from the trail.

"Did you walk all the way out here?" Caleb asked her. She smiled and sat down beside him. She leaned against him, and saw his cuts, and scratches, and rubbed his back.

"So this was the first part?" she asked. He didn't reply, nor did he need to. "So how many of these are you going to have to do?"

"I don't know." He said, looking down to her. He took her hand into his, and interlaced his fingers through hers.

"Why didn't you tell me about Chase?" she asked, the question catching him completely off guard.

"How do you know?"

"I could hear him in the darkness, but I couldn't see him." She said. She remained silent for a moment, and stared at the ground. "The sky was dark everywhere. Kate said that everyone was panicking through the town."

"You talked to Kate?"

"I had to call her to see if she was alright. She'll be out here in a few minutes." She said. Caleb noticed that it was almost as if the emotion in their words were dead. He was mentally exhausted, and she had something deep on her mind. And so they waited in their world, side by side and undisturbed, which was just what Caleb needed. More than anything else in this world. More than she knew.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

A/N: Aye, ye know the routine, mateys - REVIEW, please; tell me what ye think :D


	4. Chapter 3: Even Pawns have hearts

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Sarah smiled when she opened her door at 6 a.m. and saw Caleb outside her door with flowers and chocolates. He was the only person in the world who would wake up as early as she did on a holiday just so every moment would be special. Kate shuffled in her bed and said something that not even the dog whisperer could understand, so Sarah stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door gently behind her.

"What are you doing here so early?" she whispered, taking a step closer to him. He handed her the flowers first, just a small bundle of handpicked garden flowers tied together by a twisty-tie. And then he handed her the chocolates, which was a small heart shaped plastic box like you can get anywhere in town; it was the most romantic thing he could do for her on that day.

"I just wanted to be the first person you saw today." Caleb said. Sarah's face looked like it was one the border of crying; she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, closing their distance with a kiss. A soft and tender kiss, which sent his mind into a frenzy of sparks. Though he would have loved nothing more than to get lost in the moment, he popped an eye open thinking that Chase might pop up and watch like some sort of sick voyeur.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, annoyed. He shook his head, and rubbed her back.

"Nothing, nothing." He told her. The two stood in that hallway, talking about nothing for a while, the sun rising slowly and filling the halls with warmth. But Chase was nowhere to be found, and though Caleb was genuinely happy to be Chase-less, he wondered if there was something wrong.

"Caleb, I was actually heading out when you caught me," Sarah said. "I'm heading over to the library – you can walk me if you want to."

"Actually I've got some things to do myself," he told her. She nodded, though her face had dropped doing so. "Listen I want to take you out to dinner tonight." He said, her smile coming back. "So I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Okay then, seven it is." She said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and then turning to walk away. As he watched her do so, he found that something about the girl was irresistible. The way she smiled just right to make your heart sing was all that he needed.

"You know you can't make set plans and expect them to pan out. Not as long as monsters and such are going to be coming after you." Chase said, stepping up behind Caleb. Caleb sighed, and rounded on him.

"How long have you-"

"Relax, I just arrived at the part about dinner. You think I don't have better things to do than watch you and your pasty girlfriend all day?" Chase said, leaning his back against the door to her room.

"Well regardless of this whole trial thing, I plan on giving Sarah the best Valentine's Day of her life; she's never had a real Valentine's Day before." Caleb said, starting to walk toward the main entrance.

"Neither have I, I don't see you throwing any gestures at me." Chase said dryly, holding his arms out.

"Oh I can't imagine why, you're so charming." Caleb said, sarcastic levels off the charts. He pushed the door open with his back so he could face Chase as they talked.

"Yeouch, down boy." Chase said, mockingly hurt and clutching his heart, walking through the door as it swung back. As Caleb turned his back and walked toward his car, he looked up and across the courtyard he could see Sarah about to step into the library. He paused for a moment, forgetting his keys were in the door. Chase rolled his eyes and turned the keys to unlock it for him, his mind jumping back to his hand on the keys. He opened the door, and sat down behind the steering wheel, sitting there for a moment after he shut the door.

"You know, there was a time when I'd look at you that way." Chase said, propping his leg up on the dashboard and slouching into the seat. Caleb hadn't really heard what Chase said, because he was so lost in thought with the girl he loved. Finally his words echoed through to Caleb, and his eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he'd heard him right or not.

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised." Chase said. He didn't look at Caleb, but kept his eyes straight ahead, looking out the windshield. "I used to think about you and me, me and you, 'us'. Whether or not, if I didn't have that addiction problem, if you and me would've ever… Don't worry I don't think that way about you anymore, you're so obviously for Sarah."

"Why are you telling me this?" Caleb asked, not sure how to act. He wasn't comfortable with the thought that Chase had _ever_ thought of him in that way, and he sure as hell didn't return the feelings.

"Because yesterday made me realize that I never did, and I might not get another chance." Chase said. Caleb looked over, and could have sworn that he was looking at a ghost blush. "I envy you."

"Why?" Caleb said, now getting more and more confused. This was, after all, a lot of information to take in thirty seconds.

"Because you went after Sarah the minute you knew you wanted her. You asked her to marry you… me, I've never really been the type of person to go after what I want."

"Right, and all of that shit you put us through six months ago was what?" Caleb retorted.

"Ha ha, very funny – I meant as far as relationships go… love… all that jazz…" he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Caleb thinking of what to say and Chase just lost in his own world of thoughts.

"Chase, did you mean what you said?" Caleb began. Chase looked up to his face, and wondered which part he meant. "About once you're human again, I mean." He told him. "Are you really going to start coming after us?" Caleb asked. Chase wondered why he was asking. He knew Chase when he was alive, so what made him think he wouldn't.

"Why? Doubting my cruel intentions?" Chase laughed. Caleb looked directly into his eyes with a serious and threatening look. Chase looked away, and sat up straight.

"Addictions change people, Caleb." Chase said. Caleb didn't make any motions, but a simple nod. "As does death."

"Which is why you're probably being so civil right now – you're powerless." Caleb smirked, knowing that the word powerless would really get Chase fired up. But it didn't; Chase sat there, hands locked on his stomach, and staring straight ahead.

"And always will be." He finished. Caleb nearly stopped breathing, he went so silent. Chase glanced over to him, and then back to looking straight ahead. "You heard me. Even if you get through this whole ordeal, and I get my life back, I'm still powerless. My offspring would get his share of the power, sure, but I couldn't get mine back even if you willed it to me."

"Chase, look, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Caleb." Chase said. Caleb finally started the car, and took one final look at the Chase sitting next to him. Curled up in his seat, he looked like a lost and lonely child. "What you need to concentrate on is keeping your guard up. Anything and Anyone can be used against you, remember that."

Watching the Mustang pullout, Sarah stood watching from the second floor window. She figured he must have been talking to Chase, and whatever he was telling Caleb must have been paining him, because Caleb didn't look happy at all. Of course she could understand, since Chase was manipulative, not to mention purely evil. Why was Caleb going to let him get his powers back, just to start wreaking havoc again? She had to help him, and so she came to the library. There was no better place to find what she was looking for than here.

"Miss, can I help you?" The librarian asked.

"Um, yes, I'm writing a research paper for one of my classes on the history of witchcraft. I was wondering if you had any books about exorcising spirits, or banishing spells?" Sarah asked. The librarian was familiar with Sarah's work for the school newspaper, and never thought anything strange about the girl's book requests. She actually enjoyed reading the girl's perspective on the bizarre.

"It looks like we do have two books that describe those sort of details. 'The History of Madame Laveau', and 'How to Vex a Cross'." She said. Sarah didn't hesitate to tell her that she'd take both copies immediately. By tonight, come hell or high water, Chase would no longer be a factor in Caleb's stress.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

Reid glanced out of the busted window of the second floor. He wasn't sure why Caleb wanted them all to meet up here… _again_… The last time wasn't too much fun for any of them. The local news was saying that the black ash in the sky was due to a nearby volcano eruption, which everyone was just eating up.

"I can't believe this shit…" Reid said to himself. "I'm barely getting any action. If this were some sort of movie or story, I'd only be a supporting role…" he said, snorting at the thought. He was Reid Garwin, he would be no less that the leading role in anything.

"So you wish to raise the significance of your part in Act two?" Came a voice that flooded his mind, and surrounded his ears, echoing through the room. He turned quickly to see no one there. "I can help you, if you wish it."

"Who's there?" Reid called out, but saw no one in the room with him.

"Why is Caleb always the center of Ipswich? He hands you his sloppy scraps like some mongrel pup…"

"Hey I'm just as important as Caleb in this town; even more important than he could ever be, in fact." Reid replying, getting annoyed with his voice.

"Is that so? Then why is Sarah with him, and not with you? You desire her, do you not?" the voice whispered. "If you were the leading role, you could have her all to yourself, and that's where I can help you."

"How?"

"I can make you the leading man in this story. Let Caleb fall to his demise in his trial, and you will take his place as leader for your coven." The voice said, now focused in one area of the room. Suddenly, out of shadows, this voice finally had a face, and she stepped forward. "You wish to obtain the power needed to overthrow Caleb, and power most holy shall I grant."

Reid nodded, and as she held out her hand, he felt a surge of power through his entire body. It has so powerful that lightning struck through the roof, and held him in suspense, lifting his body from the ground. It was power unlike any he had ever felt before. Power to take the world into his grasp. And as the light disappeared, he fell to the ground, on hands and knees. He was weakened slightly, until his body was used to this newly housed force. He looked up to this woman's face, and marveled. Who was she?

"How easily strayed, you are." she laughed. "Just what I was hoping for, and you have delivered arrogance excellently."

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§

Kate finally awoke to a light tapping on the door. She rolled over, sprawled in her bed, and wrapped in her sheets, and glanced at the clock. It was 1:13 p.m., and she felt like she was still in need of a few snores. She rolled out of bed and stood up, almost losing her balance. She steadied herself for a moment, and then heard the door tapping once again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" she shouted groggily, and then opened the door, rubbing her eyes. It was definitely a Valentine's Day surprise, but not a very good one; it was Pogue. "What do you want Pogue?" she asked, leaning on the door.

"Can I come in for a second?" he asked. Kate glared at him, and she couldn't believe he'd just asked her that. Did he just expect her to let him in after their last encounter? Yet, she stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind her.

"Just say what you want to say and then go." she told him, placing her hands on her hips and waiting. He sighed, and stood there, wondering how to go about this.

"I think before I start you'd better sit down."

"Why? Are you pregnant?" she gasped, making a mockery of him. He rolled his eyes and decided to just follow through with it.

"I know that one of our really big problems was the fact that you _thought_ I was keeping a lot of secrets from you," he began, and she scoffed. "Okay, I was." he said. Kate finally sat down, seeing that this may take a while. He paced the floor, and then looked her in the eye. "I'm a warlock."

"A what?" She said.

"A warlock. You know, a guy witch, I can use magic-"

"I never thought you would stoop to this level." she said, standing up, and smacking him across the face. "I tell you why I can't trust you and then you make fun of me for it?" she yelled, and then stomped to the door. "Get out!"

"Kate," he plead, but she was already looking for something to throw. Then he had an idea. "Why don't I show you; throw something at me." he said. She was avid now, picking up a pump with quite a spike on it, and chucking it as hard as she could at him. His eyes went as black as coal, and the shoe stopped inches from his face. It floated there, and he grabbed it. "Throw something else." he smirked.

§-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-§


End file.
